The Hardships of the Royal Workforce
by chiakinanami
Summary: After saying farewell to Mario not even two days ago, Peach finds herself in a horrible situation. Now she must trade the royal life for a new life as the Koopa King's personal maid.


The imprisoned princess tried to move her body as two bulky koopas carried her through the dark castle she knew all to well. The kidnapping wasn't the usual, nor Bowser or his kids came and tossed her into whatever sort of transportation they had at the moment. Earlier that night she was unable to sleep because of the creaking sounds that had her head turning in every direction. She knew something wasn't right, but she was too afraid to get up and look. If she got herself into any trouble now, Mario wouldn't be around to save her. She blinked, and kept her eyes shut. She felt like maybe her mind was being too cautious because of her saviors absence. They opened again for a faint second to see the figure floating from above, and before she could react, her eyes closed tight.

They brought her into a room and set on the floor unable to move or feel any part of her body. Kammy Koopa was floating in front of her, staring at her with her cold, almost lifeless eyes. She made two golden bracelets with her with her wand and threw them at the princess's legs. They didn't hurt, and instantly disappeared when the touched her pale skin.

She pointed to Peach's legs and explained, "Try to escape the castle, and those will make sure you are not able to walk for days." She pointed her wand at the princess once more, and a frilly old fashion maid outfit that went past her knees replaced her pink nightgown. "You work for the king now just like the rest of us, do not defy his nastiness."

If Peach had been able to move any part of her body, she would have wailed in her now, gray gloved hands. This was the beginning of being trapped in her own personal nightmare, one where a savior didn't exist. Mario, her only way out of this left, not revealing if or when he'd be back. Everyone in her kingdom were to kind to get in a fight with each other, let alone Bowser. He had finally won, and personal maid to the koopa king.

Kammy started for the door, but turned back slowly and ordered, "Take her to our king's room, he wishes to have some quality time with her before she starts her duties." They nodded and she left, and she kept the door open behind her. The two picked the princess up with ease, and carried her to the dark room that belonged to the koopa that soon she too would call king.

Her blue hues struggled to adjust to the darkness as they gently placed her on the edge of the huge bed. Bowser wasn't in his room yet, which meant if she could get herself to move she could at least escape before he got there. She closed her eyes tight, and focused hard on getting at least her toes to wiggle, but no such luck. The door knob shuffled and her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't turn to look, she knew who it was. She kept her eyes shut like a child would in hope that they would turn invisible to avoid trouble. She heard his footsteps come her way and her eyes popped open when he picked her up.

"There's no way you'll be walking until tomorrow, but that's no problem, " He chuckled, "We'll have a little fun now that those pesky plumbers are gone."

A small tear escaped the princess's eye. He'd planned this. Somehow he knew the plumber wouldn't be around, and that was a perfect time to kidnap her. It wasn't fair for him to do this when she was so helpless, but he didn't care about fair, he was too cruel. "Why now? I can't even help myself..." She said in a soft, weak voice.

He simply smirked and said, "I've been waiting for when I could brag and say the most beautiful princess in all the lands was mine, and now I can." He laid her on one side of the bed, and sat on beside her, moving her head and upper body into his lap. He ran his claws through her soft, blonde hair. He knew now he had finally won, and now all he had to do was make Peach see how much he cared for her.

She glared up at the king until her eyes began to close. She fought to keep them open, but her body was too weak to keep it up. She didn't want to fall asleep in his lap, but it wouldn't be much longer before it happened. She sighed, and shut her eyes. At least if she fell asleep she wouldn't have to see the look of triumph glued to his face. "Mmph..." She uttered before finally allowing herself to drift off.

Bowser smiled down at the the-No, wait, _his _princess. He tucked her in under the sheets, and crept off to let her sleep. She had a big day ahead of her tomorrow and although she probably wouldn't enjoy it, he would, and he wanted her to work to her best abilities. He already had enough lazy workers around here, and he didn't need a reason to let her go.

* * *

**I know, I know. I should be working on The Winning Plan, but I wanted to experiment with this idea.**

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
